


Return of the King

by daisyisawriter91



Series: Don Winchester [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Arson, BAMF Henry Winchester, Badass Meg Masters, Fire, M/M, Mob Boss Henry Winchester, Mob Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Henry is back in the game, and he wants the world to know it.





	Return of the King

It had been two weeks of absolute nothing before Henry was allowed to return to work, brought about so early by his extreme stubborn streak. While he loved his time with Balthazar more than anything else, being trapped in his own home didn’t exactly enhance the experience by any margin.  
Henry buttoned his shirt, examining himself in the mirror. Almost done, he just needed a tie. In the mirror, he saw Balthazar approaching, tie in hand. Henry smiled, fondly, and turned to face him. Balthazar placed the tie over Henry’s collar and began tying, not looking up from his work.   
“Are you going to try and stop me?” Henry asked, curiously.  
“No. I know that you’re getting a bit of cabin fever, I know the organization is important to you. But, please, darling, be careful. You have a dangerous job, don’t make me lose you to it.” Balthazar answered, performing the last action on Henry’s tie, hand resting on Henry’s chest for a moment. Henry gripped his boyfriend’s hand.  
“You won’t. Alright? You won’t lose me, not if I have anything to say about it.” Henry replied. Balthazar grabbed him in a kiss, one which Henry returned.  
They stayed there for a while, tasting each other. Henry suddenly found he no longer wanted to leave, but he knew he needed to. For his own sake, and for Balthazar’s.  
Henry finally parted from Balthazar’s lips and took a moment to catch his breath.  
“Meg’s waiting for me, Balt. I have to go.” Henry said, loathing every syllable.  
“What are you going to do?”   
“What I said I would,” Henry stretched his neck in the way he knew Balthazar appreciated. A little parting gift. Clearly, Balthazar noticed. “Get Abaddon.”   
With that, Henry walked out of the apartment and onto the streets of New York, which were darkening with the setting of the sun. Henry’s favorite time of day was about to arrive. Business hours were opening.

 

Though Henry often preferred the subtle route, there was something about the smell of smoke and the crackling sound of fire that reached his soul. Perhaps it was odd, given his subterfuge-filled style, but everyone had an exception to every rule they held dear.  
“Did you enjoy that?” Meg asked, eyes reflecting the burning building in front of them.  
“Oh, you know I did, Meg.” Henry replied, certain that his face resembled that of a child.   
“I know you too well, Winchester.” Meg countered. “So, now what? We wait for Abaddon to come here and we have a big fight?”  
“On the contrary, my dear Margaret. We’re leaving. We’re still going to wait for Abaddon. But we’re going to do it in style.” Henry answered. Meg gave a half-smile in appreciation, a big gesture from her.  
As they began to walk away, Henry set eyes on an abandoned bag. Silently, he gestured for Meg to come check it out. When they did, Henry felt the ground around it. A spot beside it was still warm, despite it being January. Someone had been watching them, but had regretfully forgotten their bag. Henry shared a quick glance with Meg.  
She knew what to do.  
Once what was done was done, they walked away from the crime scene, went a few blocks, called for a cab, and drove back to their office building.

 

Like clockwork, Abaddon came around to Henry’s office five hours later. She was getting dreadfully predictable when she was attacked. Or maybe Henry just knew her too well for his own liking.  
Her posture was casual, hers smile almost pleasant, but her eyes radiated fury. She would be coming for the building, Henry just knew. And her first suspect was him.  
“Hello, Abaddon.” Henry greeted, leaning back in his chair. “What brings you here?”  
“I think you know. One of my properties was burned to the ground.” Abaddon said, smoothly covering her anger.  
“I heard about that on the news. Media coverage these days…quite fast.” Henry added, beginning to fix his watch. The news bit wasn’t a lie, but _oh_ was it fun to see her seethe as she thought it was.  
“Don’t fix your watch, Winchester, that trick doesn’t work on me.” Abaddon finally snapped. Henry smiled, satisfied, and dropped his wrist onto the desk. “Why that building? You know the city has security cams around the entire block.”  
They both knew this was a lie, and they both knew that the other knew. The city had been saying they would get traffic cams in that area for three years, but nothing had come of it. They were empty promises from a broken government.  
“Yes, if that’s the case, by all means!” Henry gestured wide. “Check who burned down your building. They should be brought to justice. Or, if you’re so set on the culprit being me, why not take me out right here, right now? We’re alone.” Henry pointed out.  
Abaddon despised three things when it came to running her mob: publicity, insubordination, and being wrong. Until she had concrete proof he was the one who did it, she wouldn’t make a deadly move. And Henry knew this.  
Abaddon pursed her lips.  
“I wouldn’t be so cocky, Henry. I have an eyewitness that puts you and your second at the crime scene, discussing burning it down.” Abaddon pulled out her final card.  
She gestured at the windows to Henry’s office where a twitchy man stood, holding a very familiar bag.  
“Have you checked that he’s of entirely sound mind? Perhaps he’s got something in that bag of his.” Henry suggested. When she checked, she would find five empty needles, with just a trace amount of heroin on the tips. Nothing he said could be trusted.  
“How would you know?” Abaddon leapt on.  
“Oh, I wouldn’t. But I’ve had seven years in the criminal underworld, I recognize the type all too well.” Henry replied, smoothly. Abaddon growled, lowly.  
“This isn’t over, _Don Winchester_.” She spat, venomously.  
“It won’t be until one of us is dead.” Henry countered. He knew it was true. What they had ran too deep to let go of.  
Abaddon turned on her heel and strode out of the office. Henry smiled as she left, and waved to her through the window, pleasantly. He’d won this round, and they both knew it.  
He was back in business.


End file.
